


Platonic Best Friend Jaskier x Lesbian!Reader Headcanons

by TrappedDaydreams



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Language, Lesbian Character, Mild Language, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, lesbian!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrappedDaydreams/pseuds/TrappedDaydreams
Summary: Request: hi! I love your writing 😍 can I request hcs or a one shot - whichever you prefer - where the reader is a lesbian and bffs with Jaskier, please? you could add some Geralt as well if you’d like. thank you! (For anon)The adventures of a nosy bard and a chaotic lesbian being best friends.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader, Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	Platonic Best Friend Jaskier x Lesbian!Reader Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> Quarantine babe-y! PLEASE send in requests to keep me busy, I’d MUCH rather be writing then doing my actual work right now. You can request things in the comments, or more preferably over on my Tumblr @fanficfeeling through asks! Please read my requesting rules over there if you do. This one was fun to write! I love writing LGBTQ+ related content so send more requests for that in PLEASE. I decided to go with headcanons to sort of show case how I do them in case anyone wanted to see them!

\- You meet him in a tavern one evening, because of course you do. You're listening to him sing and quite enjoying it, and he notices, so he approaches you after his set. He gets a little too flirty for your taste a little too quickly.

\- "Before you get too invested in this, I should let you know that you're not quite my type."

\- "I'm sure that whatever it is about me that you find undesirable it can be-"

\- "It's nothing you can change, I promise you."

\- Your eyes flicker below his belt, then quickly back up to his eyes to make your point. He catches on pretty quickly.

\- "Oh! My apologies then. I misread that horribly."

\- "Happens all the time."

\- Of course, he couldn't leave well enough alone, so he insisted upon making amends. He bought you a drink anyway. You asked him about his music. You talked through much of the evening.

\- You also both decided to flirt with one of the bar maids to see who she was more receptive to. It was you. She was absolutely into you. He was upset.

\- But Jaskier and you? Fast friends from that moment on.

\- Of course traveling is ingrained into his very nature, so he had to leave eventually, and you'd thought that was the last you'd see of him. If only you'd known how unshakable he is.

\- He came back.

\- "I hope you didn't miss me too much."

\- "Fuck, bard, you scared the crap out of me!"

\- He did that occasionally, where he would come back around after a few weeks just to surprise you and spend a few nights drinking with you. You knew it had to be just because he enjoyed your company, because the coin was never good when he played here.

\- One day, on one of his visits, he brought a very scary looking, white-haired friend of his with him to introduce you two. Geralt wasn't very receptive to the idea at first, but you have a way with people like that. That's another friend right there. He was sad to leave you once they did.

\- On one of Jaskier's visits, you were both a few too many drinks in.

\- "Friend? Friend-o? Best friend?"

\- "What, Jaskier?"

\- "I think you should leave this place behind and come travel with me! Imagine it! We'd be unstoppable! A travelling duo of chaos! The women would love us! We'd have so much fun!"

\- It sounded absurd. Of course you agreed. You were ready to go in less than a day.

\- Just like he thought, you have so much fun together. You leave chaos wherever you pass through, but you love it.

\- He's shows you everything he knows everywhere you go, and you experience so much more culture then you ever had before.

\- Best wing men for each other ever! Jaskier is the best hype man for you, and he's so awesome your hype for him sort of writes itself.

\- "Hi, hello there, don't worry this isn't about me, I get the feeling you are not that into men, and if that's the case, might I hype up my good friend over there? She's sort of the best, very fun, very cultured, a great conversation, and I think you are exactly her type-"

\- "Hi! Did you enjoy the bard's performance tonight? He is great, isn't he? You know he's the same bard that wrote "Toss a Coin to Your Witcher"? He is actually a pretty good friend of mine, he's terribly interesting, would you like to meet him? He could tell you all about his music!" 

\- Your favorite escapades are when you end up traveling with Geralt. Jaskier loves it because now he doesn't have to wait by himself for Geralt to get back from fighting monsters, and you love helping Jaskier pry details about Geralt's fights from him.

\- "Geralt please, we need details-"

\- "I know you want fodder for your songs, but why does she need details?"

\- "Because I am terribly nosy like that."

\- He pretends he's annoyed but you know he doesn't mind all that much. He always tells you things to the best of his descriptive ability in the end, and he gets fairly into it.

\- You always distract Jaskier from his work, much to his chagrin.

\- "I need to write this song before I lose the inspiration for it!"

\- "But I'm bored, please hang out with me?"

\- You whip out the puppy dog eyes. They usually work.

\- When they don't you get to hang out with Geralt. It's a little awkward the first few times, but eventually you find stuff to do with him.

\- Sometimes you drink. Usually in silence, but it is relaxing. Sometimes you ask him to show you stuff in the area if he knows it at all.

\- "Why? We'll be moving on soon enough."

\- "Consider it your contribution to my cultural education."

\- Eventually, you decide you need to get on his level, so you ask him to - what else? - teach you how to fight. Your first few lessons are disasters, but after a few, you actually learn a thing or two. You find you actually enjoy it, and it develops your friendship with Geralt nicely. 

\- When you learn that Jaskier's real name is Julian Alfred Pankratz? You use that every time you can possibly squeeze it in.

\- "Would you like to meet my dear friend, Julian Alfred Pankratz?"

\- "Another gem to add to the collective musical stylings of Julian Alfred Pankratz!"

\- "Julian Alfred Pankratz, you are in so much trouble!"

\- He especially hates it when you use his full name in that last context.

\- This man totally throws out the phrase "I love you" to his friends often and with no hesitation at all. He tells you he loves you every chance he gets. He likes to let the constants in his life know that he appreciates them.

\- "My darling friend, I love you, you know that, don't you?"

\- "Of course I do, Jask. I love you too."


End file.
